


Come Together

by CheshireCaine



Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: (He wished he could ask if this was what missing Mum was like.)Day 1 – Soulmates | Masks
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Kakashi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	1. Come Together

Before his death, Kakashi’s father luxuriated in sharing stories about Kakashi’s mother. How she strolled his way, and promptly saved him from walking into a pole. How she delighted in making him flush every day that he courted her. How she hiccupped with thrilled tears, bottom lip quivering as she wailed she was pregnant. He didn’t want Kakashi to feel her absence and, Kakashi thought, he wanted her to live on in their memory.

Kakashi’s dad had never let him feel the void, but Kakashi came to realise – over slow nights by the memorial stone and even slower nights in bed, awake and with nothing to talk to – that his dad’s void dug deeper.

His dad scooped the well of his heart with thirsty hands and it stopped being enough when he stopped talking. And he stopped being able to hear her in his own mouth.

The void of Dad in his own heart was too much to bear for so long. But now, he didn’t choke when he thought he heard ‘White Fang’ and the double-takes after he hit a height didn’t make him freeze. (Dad said hair and eyes aside, he was all his mum. And he’d grow up to make a perfect match. Too bad he didn’t stick around long enough to confirm it.) He’d been so empty and lost and _cold_. Obito . . . Obito had showed him there was something beyond the grim, bitterness of reality. Something, _people_ to live for.

Kakashi hadn’t really understood him until the end. And Obito paid for that too. Kakashi could never bleed enough to pay him back, but the tightness in his chest was easier some days after he detoured to the memorial. It was nice to tell his friend about the things he’d done while he was away.

He wondered, sometimes, if that cavern inside him was like his dad’s. (He wished he could ask if this was what missing Mum was like.)


	2. Over Me

_“There were no masks between us,”_ was how Kakashi’s dad had described it: having a soulmate. Someone you loved and neither of you gave up on each other. And they could never be lost, because they were always with you.

_“It was magic–”_ The way they knew each other. _“–When you find your people. The people you love from your toes to the tip of your hair.”_ Sakumo had bounced a gentle, giant hand on the spiked of Kakashi’s hair. _“Don’t second-guess yourself. Enjoy the time and life you get to share. And never regret it. You’ll never even want to.”_

Kakashi’s eyes widened. That ninja with the orange mask.

“Obito.”

The ninja’s head tipped down to stare at him, coolly shedding the jovial skin, and Kakashi knew the eye behind it was a sharingan.

_“Love is the best bit of luck you can get. Never waste it. Feed that fire with your everything.”_

Obito clutched his mask and it came off too quickly for Kakashi to think.

His heart pounded in his chest, his ears.

“K-”

Kakashi sprinted forward, graceless and desperate to see through the wish he’d been making all these years.

“Kakashi.” Obito smiled as Kakashi’s arms came around him. He leaned up to meet his eyes, barely inches apart. “It’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping the first of my Kakashi Week fics. Stuff happened and I wasn't in a rush to post, which actually made participating a lot more enjoyable lol. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lonely cup of tea that needs company.


End file.
